Ed of the North Star
The entire planet was engulfed in a nuclear explosion. It is now a desolate and dry place where few things can survive. Though many things have died, man is not one of them. People banded together in tribes to compete for food, water and other resources. Characters Edwin "Ed, the man with the eight scars" Horace: Ed is the main prtagonist of the series. He is the 65th sucessor of the the Hokuto Shin Ken (Fist of North Star) style. He is 18 years old. His famous catchphrase is "Say your goodbyes lard ass, because you're already dead!" Ed says that when he has killed some of his opponents without them even knowing it yet. On one occasion when he was trying to find civilzation, Kevin, the successor of the Nanto Koshū Ken (Fist of the South Star), stopped him and told him that he has kidnapped his girlfriend, Nazz. Ed is crushed. So that Ed cannot do anything about it, he put eight scars on his chest by stabbing him with his fingers. Ed managed to survive the wounds, and now searches the wasteland for where Kevin might be hiding. On his way, he made friends with Eddy and Sarah who join him on his journey. Sarah is actually his long lost sister. Kevin: Kevin is the main antagonist of the series. He is the successor of the Nanto Koshū Ken (Fist of the South Star) style. He is 17 years old. His famous catchphrase is "Are you ready to die, little boy?" Kevin says that when his opponent is only seconds away from death. Because of his crush on Ed's girlfriend, Nazz, he kidnapped her. So Ed could not do anything about it, he put eight scars on his chest by stabbing him with his fingers. Kevin builds Nazz a city in order to win the affection of her. But she claims she only has eyes for Ed. Kevin still continues to shower her with gifts to win her heart. Eddy: Eddy is a young thief who accompanied Ed on his treacherous journey. He is 14 years old. Eddy is considered kind of a trickster and can be very skeptical and selfish. He uses Ed's strength towards his advantage. Whenever he saves someone, they have to pay him back in money and/or food. And he does get a little cocky and arrogant to the point of placing bets on Ed. Overtime, he does learn to care for Ed and Sarah and treat them like his family. Sarah: Sarah was a young orphan who lost the ability to speak after being traumatized by witnessing the death of her older brother which turned out to be Ed when she was two, who miraculously survived. They met again when Ed was captured prisoner at her village by invaders of the Kankers. They left her to guard Ed and Eddy in their cells (yes, they are that stupid). Ed starts to have a conversation with and introduces himself. He notices that she looks familar. Sarah too. Ed then tells her about when he was attacked infront of his little sister and nearly died. She then realizes that it is him. She remembers his face. And then her voice was restored. She told him her name was Sarah. She then accompanies Ed and Eddy on their journey. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Post-Apocalyptic